urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Letters + Stab Wounds
"Love Letters + Stab Wounds" is a song by American singer-songwriter Sexy Star, and will be released as the lead single from his fourth studio album FUNeral on June 13, 2011, the same date as the album. Reception The song premiered on Radio One on May 13, 2011 and received positive reviews, many complimenting the songs chorus, whilst some even called the song Star's "best single ever". Chart performance The single debuted at #8 on the UK Singles Chart with sales of 42,124. Music video The music video premiered on Star's VEVO on June 10, 2011, days before the single release. The video opens with Sexy Star seen sitting in a bare, empty and dark room, the camera zooms in slowly to his face, which half is covered by shadow. He opens his eyes (or one eye that we see) and begins singing the first verse. We see a pink tear-drop fall from his eye slowly as the camera then zooms back out, Star now seen with a bloody knife in hand, a stab wound in his chest and a pool of blood on his seat. We see a shot of him walking in his heels as he is then seen walking down a dark and foggy alleyway for the pre-chorus where he then struts off camera at the end of the alleyway like a diva by the end of the pre-chorus. Back in the dark room, we see Star's assumed love-interest in a chair, his hands tied behind and his mouth covered with tape. Star kneels down next to him and sings the chorus into his ear, his chest still has the stab wound in it as he keeps grip of the knife, he stabs himself once again in front of the guy, this time in the stomach as Star drops to his knees and traces his bloody fingers over his love-interests cheek. In another new scene, Star is seen with red hair in a blood-red river as a lighthouse shines light from behind him. He slowly moves towards the camera and out of the river where his two stab wounds are still seen, he falls to his knees and holds his arms out to the camera as pink tears continue falling from his eyes. For the second chorus, back in the dark room, Star and the guy have swapped positions as he's now seen tied up in the chair, his love-interest now holds the knife and digs it into the other side of his chest. As he does so, Star digs his heel into a glass heart laying in front of him and smashes it open. For the middle-8, SS and the guy are in the foggy alleyway, Star grabs him and throws him against a wall and kisses him, he then pulls back and Star's face is now seen with blood; he puts his hand on his own cheek and looks down, noticing the blood. He pulls out a pink knife from his pocket and stabs his love-interest as the guy falls to the floor, SS struts off. For the final chorus, back in the river, the blood has turned to a light pink colour and his hair is back to its usual pink, Star looks up into the sky and throws his hands up under the moonlight, the final shot is the light from the lighthouse shutting off. Live performances * The VEVO Chart Show Track listings *'Promo CD' # Love Letters + Stab Wounds (Radio Edit) # Love Letters + Stab Wounds (Album Version) *'CD1' # Love Letters + Stab Wounds # Glamour Baby # Love Letters + Stab Wounds (Music Video) *'CD2' # Love Letters + Stab Wounds # Love Letters + Stab Wounds (Alexei's Blue Eyes Of Death Mix) # Love Letters + Stab Wounds (Music Video) Artwork Image: Love_letters_+_stab_wounds_cd1.png|'CD1' Image: Love_letters_+_stab_wounds_cd2.png|'CD2' Image: Love_letters_+_stab_wounds_promo.png|'Promo cover' Category:2011 singles